Why can't school teach us about love?
by friendsforever0165
Summary: Removed. Allen is a new student in the school.Falling in love is nothing new to a 15 year old boy, buut what happens if he can't tell between his feelings of true love and false love.Will he mix up his love for Kanda for something else or will his secre
1. Chapter 1

I took down all the chapters because I couldn't leave this hanging knowing the fact that this fanfiction is dead. I can't find any inspiration to write the next chapter. I was planning to end this fanfic in maybe 12 chapters instead of the original 20-26 chapters. I really hoped to finish this fanfic but as I re-read this story, I find it too flawed. This story is now... well...to unoriginal to my taste.

I haven't updated since maybe October 2010. Of course I know I have been MIA months before September. I know I had a writer's block/artist block for about six to eight months. I couldn't do anything. I remember the last art project was for English, last year. The whole summer and first semester of this year I had an artist block. At the end of 2010, I begun to write and draw again. Yet the outcomes were huge. I won't get into details since they are not important. As for other personal reasons, I need to get some things patted down before I continue writing again.

So now in May of 2012 after a long time of thinking, I decide to take this fanfic down. I will keep the hardcopy of it. I'm sorry for no warning for people to copy this fanfic if they liked it, but I don't want people to read this horrible fanfic anymore. I hate it(even though it was my baby).

Also, I don't base my characters off the seme and uke rules. I know Allen was the bottom in all of my fanfic, I want to change that. If I do start writing this fanfic again, it's going to be completely rewritten. If you have questions message me here on this fanfic I have a livejournal and twitter too, also a dA which goes by the same name.

-friendsforever0165


	2. Chapter 2

I took down all the chapters because I couldn't leave this hanging knowing the fact that this fanfiction is dead. I can't find any inspiration to write the next chapter. I was planning to end this fanfic in maybe 12 chapters instead of the original 20-26 chapters. I really hoped to finish this fanfic but as I re-read this story, I find it too flawed. This story is now... well...to unoriginal to my taste.

I haven't updated since maybe October 2010. Of course I know I have been MIA months before September. I know I had a writer's block/artist block for about six to eight months. I couldn't do anything. I remember the last art project was for English, last year. The whole summer and first semester of this year I had an artist block. At the end of 2010, I begun to write and draw again. Yet the outcomes were huge. I won't get into details since they are not important. As for other personal reasons, I need to get some things patted down before I continue writing again.

So now in May of 2012 after a long time of thinking, I decide to take this fanfic down. I will keep the hardcopy of it. I'm sorry for no warning for people to copy this fanfic if they liked it, but I don't want people to read this horrible fanfic anymore. I hate it(even though it was my baby).

Also, I don't base my characters off the seme and uke rules. I know Allen was the bottom in all of my fanfic, I want to change that. If I do start writing this fanfic again, it's going to be completely rewritten. If you have questions message me here on this fanfic I have a livejournal and twitter too, also a dA which goes by the same name.

-friendsforever0165


	3. Chapter 3

I took down all the chapters because I couldn't leave this hanging knowing the fact that this fanfiction is dead. I can't find any inspiration to write the next chapter. I was planning to end this fanfic in maybe 12 chapters instead of the original 20-26 chapters. I really hoped to finish this fanfic but as I re-read this story, I find it too flawed. This story is now... well...to unoriginal to my taste.

I haven't updated since maybe October 2010. Of course I know I have been MIA months before September. I know I had a writer's block/artist block for about six to eight months. I couldn't do anything. I remember the last art project was for English, last year. The whole summer and first semester of this year I had an artist block. At the end of 2010, I begun to write and draw again. Yet the outcomes were huge. I won't get into details since they are not important. As for other personal reasons, I need to get some things patted down before I continue writing again.

So now in May of 2012 after a long time of thinking, I decide to take this fanfic down. I will keep the hardcopy of it. I'm sorry for no warning for people to copy this fanfic if they liked it, but I don't want people to read this horrible fanfic anymore. I hate it(even though it was my baby).

Also, I don't base my characters off the seme and uke rules. I know Allen was the bottom in all of my fanfic, I want to change that. If I do start writing this fanfic again, it's going to be completely rewritten. If you have questions message me here on this fanfic I have a livejournal and twitter too, also a dA which goes by the same name.

-friendsforever0165


	4. Chapter 4

I took down all the chapters because I couldn't leave this hanging knowing the fact that this fanfiction is dead. I can't find any inspiration to write the next chapter. I was planning to end this fanfic in maybe 12 chapters instead of the original 20-26 chapters. I really hoped to finish this fanfic but as I re-read this story, I find it too flawed. This story is now... well...to unoriginal to my taste.

I haven't updated since maybe October 2010. Of course I know I have been MIA months before September. I know I had a writer's block/artist block for about six to eight months. I couldn't do anything. I remember the last art project was for English, last year. The whole summer and first semester of this year I had an artist block. At the end of 2010, I begun to write and draw again. Yet the outcomes were huge. I won't get into details since they are not important. As for other personal reasons, I need to get some things patted down before I continue writing again.

So now in May of 2012 after a long time of thinking, I decide to take this fanfic down. I will keep the hardcopy of it. I'm sorry for no warning for people to copy this fanfic if they liked it, but I don't want people to read this horrible fanfic anymore. I hate it(even though it was my baby).

Also, I don't base my characters off the seme and uke rules. I know Allen was the bottom in all of my fanfic, I want to change that. If I do start writing this fanfic again, it's going to be completely rewritten. If you have questions message me here on this fanfic I have a livejournal and twitter too, also a dA which goes by the same name.

-friendsforever0165


	5. Chapter 5

I took down all the chapters because I couldn't leave this hanging knowing the fact that this fanfiction is dead. I can't find any inspiration to write the next chapter. I was planning to end this fanfic in maybe 12 chapters instead of the original 20-26 chapters. I really hoped to finish this fanfic but as I re-read this story, I find it too flawed. This story is now... well...to unoriginal to my taste.

I haven't updated since maybe October 2010. Of course I know I have been MIA months before September. I know I had a writer's block/artist block for about six to eight months. I couldn't do anything. I remember the last art project was for English, last year. The whole summer and first semester of this year I had an artist block. At the end of 2010, I begun to write and draw again. Yet the outcomes were huge. I won't get into details since they are not important. As for other personal reasons, I need to get some things patted down before I continue writing again.

So now in May of 2012 after a long time of thinking, I decide to take this fanfic down. I will keep the hardcopy of it. I'm sorry for no warning for people to copy this fanfic if they liked it, but I don't want people to read this horrible fanfic anymore. I hate it(even though it was my baby).

Also, I don't base my characters off the seme and uke rules. I know Allen was the bottom in all of my fanfic, I want to change that. If I do start writing this fanfic again, it's going to be completely rewritten. If you have questions message me here on this fanfic I have a livejournal and twitter too, also a dA which goes by the same name.

-friendsforever0165


	6. Chapter 6part one

I took down all the chapters because I couldn't leave this hanging knowing the fact that this fanfiction is dead. I can't find any inspiration to write the next chapter. I was planning to end this fanfic in maybe 12 chapters instead of the original 20-26 chapters. I really hoped to finish this fanfic but as I re-read this story, I find it too flawed. This story is now... well...to unoriginal to my taste.

I haven't updated since maybe October 2010. Of course I know I have been MIA months before September. I know I had a writer's block/artist block for about six to eight months. I couldn't do anything. I remember the last art project was for English, last year. The whole summer and first semester of this year I had an artist block. At the end of 2010, I begun to write and draw again. Yet the outcomes were huge. I won't get into details since they are not important. As for other personal reasons, I need to get some things patted down before I continue writing again.

So now in May of 2012 after a long time of thinking, I decide to take this fanfic down. I will keep the hardcopy of it. I'm sorry for no warning for people to copy this fanfic if they liked it, but I don't want people to read this horrible fanfic anymore. I hate it(even though it was my baby).

Also, I don't base my characters off the seme and uke rules. I know Allen was the bottom in all of my fanfic, I want to change that. If I do start writing this fanfic again, it's going to be completely rewritten. If you have questions message me here on this fanfic I have a livejournal and twitter too, also a dA which goes by the same name.

-friendsforever0165


	7. Chapter 7part two

I took down all the chapters because I couldn't leave this hanging knowing the fact that this fanfiction is dead. I can't find any inspiration to write the next chapter. I was planning to end this fanfic in maybe 12 chapters instead of the original 20-26 chapters. I really hoped to finish this fanfic but as I re-read this story, I find it too flawed. This story is now... well...to unoriginal to my taste.

I haven't updated since maybe October 2010. Of course I know I have been MIA months before September. I know I had a writer's block/artist block for about six to eight months. I couldn't do anything. I remember the last art project was for English, last year. The whole summer and first semester of this year I had an artist block. At the end of 2010, I begun to write and draw again. Yet the outcomes were huge. I won't get into details since they are not important. As for other personal reasons, I need to get some things patted down before I continue writing again.

So now in May of 2012 after a long time of thinking, I decide to take this fanfic down. I will keep the hardcopy of it. I'm sorry for no warning for people to copy this fanfic if they liked it, but I don't want people to read this horrible fanfic anymore. I hate it(even though it was my baby).

Also, I don't base my characters off the seme and uke rules. I know Allen was the bottom in all of my fanfic, I want to change that. If I do start writing this fanfic again, it's going to be completely rewritten. If you have questions message me here on this fanfic I have a livejournal and twitter too, also a dA which goes by the same name.

-friendsforever0165


	8. Chapter 8

I took down all the chapters because I couldn't leave this hanging knowing the fact that this fanfiction is dead. I can't find any inspiration to write the next chapter. I was planning to end this fanfic in maybe 12 chapters instead of the original 20-26 chapters. I really hoped to finish this fanfic but as I re-read this story, I find it too flawed. This story is now... well...to unoriginal to my taste.

I haven't updated since maybe October 2010. Of course I know I have been MIA months before September. I know I had a writer's block/artist block for about six to eight months. I couldn't do anything. I remember the last art project was for English, last year. The whole summer and first semester of this year I had an artist block. At the end of 2010, I begun to write and draw again. Yet the outcomes were huge. I won't get into details since they are not important. As for other personal reasons, I need to get some things patted down before I continue writing again.

So now in May of 2012 after a long time of thinking, I decide to take this fanfic down. I will keep the hardcopy of it. I'm sorry for no warning for people to copy this fanfic if they liked it, but I don't want people to read this horrible fanfic anymore. I hate it(even though it was my baby).

Also, I don't base my characters off the seme and uke rules. I know Allen was the bottom in all of my fanfic, I want to change that. If I do start writing this fanfic again, it's going to be completely rewritten. If you have questions message me here on this fanfic I have a livejournal and twitter too, also a dA which goes by the same name.

-friendsforever0165


	9. Chapter 9

I took down all the chapters because I couldn't leave this hanging knowing the fact that this fanfiction is dead. I can't find any inspiration to write the next chapter. I was planning to end this fanfic in maybe 12 chapters instead of the original 20-26 chapters. I really hoped to finish this fanfic but as I re-read this story, I find it too flawed. This story is now... well...to unoriginal to my taste.

I haven't updated since maybe October 2010. Of course I know I have been MIA months before September. I know I had a writer's block/artist block for about six to eight months. I couldn't do anything. I remember the last art project was for English, last year. The whole summer and first semester of this year I had an artist block. At the end of 2010, I begun to write and draw again. Yet the outcomes were huge. I won't get into details since they are not important. As for other personal reasons, I need to get some things patted down before I continue writing again.

So now in May of 2012 after a long time of thinking, I decide to take this fanfic down. I will keep the hardcopy of it. I'm sorry for no warning for people to copy this fanfic if they liked it, but I don't want people to read this horrible fanfic anymore. I hate it(even though it was my baby).

Also, I don't base my characters off the seme and uke rules. I know Allen was the bottom in all of my fanfic, I want to change that. If I do start writing this fanfic again, it's going to be completely rewritten. If you have questions message me here on this fanfic I have a livejournal and twitter too, also a dA which goes by the same name.

-friendsforever0165


	10. Chapter 10: I'm sorry

I took down all the chapters because I couldn't leave this hanging knowing the fact that this fanfiction is dead. I can't find any inspiration to write the next chapter. I was planning to end this fanfic in maybe 12 chapters instead of the original 20-26 chapters. I really hoped to finish this fanfic but as I re-read this story, I find it too flawed. This story is now... well...to unoriginal to my taste.

I haven't updated since maybe October 2010. Of course I know I have been MIA months before September. I know I had a writer's block/artist block for about six to eight months. I couldn't do anything. I remember the last art project was for English, last year. The whole summer and first semester of this year I had an artist block. At the end of 2010, I begun to write and draw again. Yet the outcomes were huge. I won't get into details since they are not important. As for other personal reasons, I need to get some things patted down before I continue writing again.

So now in May of 2012 after a long time of thinking, I decide to take this fanfic down. I will keep the hardcopy of it. I'm sorry for no warning for people to copy this fanfic if they liked it, but I don't want people to read this horrible fanfic anymore. I hate it(even though it was my baby).

Also, I don't base my characters off the seme and uke rules. I know Allen was the bottom in all of my fanfic, I want to change that. If I do start writing this fanfic again, it's going to be completely rewritten. If you have questions message me here on this fanfic I have a livejournal and twitter too, also a dA which goes by the same name.

-friendsforever0165


End file.
